Happy Family
by Panda hijau
Summary: Fanfic ini bercerita tentang kelompok topi jerami yang hidpu sebagai keluarga Bagaimana keseruan mereka? Disclaimer: Oda-Sensei


PAGI YANG CERAH DISEBUAH RUMAH

''huaaaa okaasan, Luffy mengambil makananku'' teriak si bungsu

''Luffy sayang kembalikan makanan adikmu '' tegur ibunya lembut

''gwomen okwaasan Chwopwer hwbwisnya kw lwama kwali mwakawannya''(maaf okaasan chopper habisnya kau lama sekali makannya)

Lalu seorang pria berambut biru nyantrik turun

''pagi semua'' tegurnya ramah

''pagi saya…..'' ucapan Robin terputus karna...

''teme marimo ini bekalku! ''

''enak saja ini kotak makananku ! lihat kotak ini warnanya hijau ini pasti milikku alis spiral ''

''hentikan kalian berdua!'' ibunya masih sabar tapi tidak didengar anak anaknya

''presetan dengan warna hijau yang penting ini bekalku!"

''enak saja ambil bekal yang lain alis spiral mesum''

Saat saudara saudaranya bertengkar Luffy dan Ussop malah berbisik

''Ussop mari kita bertaruh aku pilih Zoro jika aku menang maka aku bisa pakai ketapel mu selama sebulan!''

''jika aku yang menang maka kau harus kasih jatah dagingmu sehari! Deal?''

''deal!'

''Sanji kau salah semua yang warna hijau itu milik Zoro kau saja memanggilnya marimo itu karna warna rambutnya hijau kan"(ini Luffy membela atau mengejek sih)

''kau dengar itu koki alis spiral ''

''tidak juga Luffy baju Nami ada yang warna hijau apa itu milik Zoro jika semua yang hijau milik Zoro berarti ketapel ku milik Zoro!''

''kau dengar marimo yaro''

Ting ting ting ting 4 sendok garpu melayang dikepala mereka serempak mereka teriak ''itai'' mereka lalu melirik kearah pelempar(tebak siapa yang melempar)

Ibunya melirik mereka dengan tatapan setan bahkan Franky saja yang meliriknya langsung muntah belum pernah ia melihat istrinya sangat marah pada anak anak mereka

"ini semua gara gara kau Luffy , ngapain kau ikut campur dengan urusan kami" omel Zoro

"eh aku pula salahkan Ussop yang mengajakku taruhan siapa yang menang antara kalian berdua" elak Luffy

"apa dasar kalian cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan" bentak Sanji

"eeh tadi Luffy yang mengajakku"

''hentikan kalian berempat'' Robin kembali memukul kepala mereka dengan sendok nasi

''kami minta maaf okaasan'' ujar mereka dengan kepala benjol

''kalian berdua Sanji Zoro kalian yang tertua harusnya kalian yang beri contoh pada adik adik kalian dan kalian berdua Ussop Luffy bukannya kalian melerai kalian malah memperburuk keadaan kalian harus dihukum!''

''Nani!'' teriak mereka serempak

''sepulang sekolah nanti kalian bersihkan rumput di taman belakang dan depan lalu kalian bersihkan kolam renang serta siram bunga anggrek ibu ditaman samping kalian paham dan satu lagi jika kalian betengkar dalam mengerjakannya kalian akan ibu hukum selama seminggu paham!''

''kami paham okaasan'' sambut mereka serempak lalu Robin melanjutkan kembali makannya dengan tenang lalu

''o ya Chopper tolong kau…..''

''huaaaaaaaaaaaaa touchan okaasan''

Mereka semua langsung menuju kearah sumber suara yang berasal dari kamar anaknya

"kenapa Nami " kata ibunya panik

"huaaa okaasan di pipiku ada jerawat huaaaaa!" tangis Nami dan teriakannya menggetarkan lantai hingga gempa bumi 4,5 skala ritcher

"huaaa gempa , gempa" teriak Ussop panik

"hoyo ada gempa asik goyang " Luffy malah kesenangan

Nami langsung menjitak kepala kedua adiknya "urusaii! kalian ini"

"gomenasai Nami" berdua

"hah hanya masalah jerawat, saja dasar merepotkan" kali ini Zoro ngomel tak jelas

"apa kau bilang,! dengar ya jerawat itu sangat jelek di wajah! huaaaa okaasan apa yang harus kulalukan"

"nanti ibu obati sayang sepulang sekolah cepat la siap siap sayang nanti kau telat"

"hmm baik okaasan "

Zoro dan adik adiknya bersekolah di Sun Grand Line School sekolah ini memiliki tingkatan sekolah dari SD,SMP,SMA dan SMK karna itu mereka semua satu sekolah

Di kelas Zoro kelas 11 ips 3

"hei hei guru sudah datang!"

Saat guru menerangkan DIPAGI yang indah ini malah ada satu muridnya yang tidur dan itu adalah...

"Zoro cepat bangun dan basuh mukamu!" teriak gurunya murka

Zoro mendengar sesuatu seperti sirine ambulance ia sempat terbangun dengan gelembung yang sudah pecah dari hidungnya dan ...

Tidur Lagi

Bangun tidur tidur lagi bangun tidur , tidur lagi banguuuuun tidur lagi #entah dari mana suara sumbang ini berasal

Dikelas Luffy dan Ussop kelas 9C

Bangun tidur tidur lagi bangun tidur tidur lagi banguuuuun tidur lagi

Luffy nanyi dengan suara cemprengnya (oooo jadi ini asal suaranya )

"buahahahahaha Luffy suaramu itu bagus sekali" puji gurunya

"arigatou Garp-sensei"

"bagus apanya kami semua sudah tuli rasanya gendang telinga kami mau pecah" teriak salah satu murid berhidung panjang seperti Ussop , Kaku

"urusai hidung panjang persegi!" bentak Luffy

"sudahlah Luffy mari kita nyanyi bersama" usul Garp

"baik Garp-sensei"

Dan terjadilah karoke masal di kelas

Dikelas Chopper kelas 7-A

"OMG Chopper kawaii ,bagaimana bisa ada makhluk seimut ini kawaii! " guru Chopper histeris melihat keimutan Chopper dan terjadila peristiwa cubit pipi Chopper masal

Dikelas Nami kelas 10-1

"mana uang kas mu ha!" bentak Nami pada salah satu temannya

"besok la Nami , lagi gak ada uang ini" mohon temannya

"tidak bisa ! Atau kau mau uang kas mu kunaikkan 5 kali lipat ha! "

"jangan la Nami !''

"makanya cepay bayar!'' bentak Nami

Dikelas Nami terjadi aksi bentak bentak an

Dikelas Sanji

"iris bawang merah lalu tumis dan jangan terlalu ..." guru Sanji memberi keterangan

Bum

"gosong" lanjutnya pelan

Seluruh ruangan memasak terpaksa Sanji dan kawan kawan sekelasnya harus di evakuasi

"uhuk uhuk" Sanji batuk batuk matanya merah mukanya hitam dan bajunya putih

Dan Sanji langsung jadi mutan X-men di sekolahnya dengan kekuatan masak terbaik !

Sekolahnya Zoro dan adik adiknya itu memiliki gedung yang beda beda untuk setiap tingkatan kepala sekolahnya pun lain lain seperti

Zoro, Nami , dan Sanji yang kepala sekolahnya adalah Roger

Luffy, Chopper kepala sekolahnya adalah Edward Newgate

Sementara anak anaknya sekolah dan suami tercintanya ke kantor ayah mertuanya sedang tidur dikamar , Robin sedang taman belakang rumahnya dengan secangkir teh dan sepiring cemilan lengkap dengan sebuah buku ditangannya , sesekali ia menyisipkan rambutnya yang tertiup angin . Walaupun usianya saat ini sudah menginjak 40 tahun namun tak ada satupun kerutan diwajahnya , dan memang ibu yang satu ini sangat hobi membaca walaupun sudah kepala empat ia bahkan membuat sebuah ruangan dirumahnya untuk menyimpan koleksi buknya disana pengetahuannya luas akan dunia ini .

" Robin-sama siang ini anda ingin dimasakkan apa ?" tanya salah satu pelayannya

"biar aku saja yang masak siang ini Dadan ! Kau beres beres saja ya dan o ya sekalian bawa piringku ini kebelakang ya !'' perintah Robin

Robin ingin memasak makan siang , kali ini ia ingin membuat steak , karna steak adalah makanan faforit anak anaknya

Istirahat ini Zoro dan adik adiknya sedang ngumpul dikantin adik adiknya rebutan masakan Sanji yang tadi sempat gagal , Nami sedang dengar musik sambil ngemil dan Sanji sedang melirik wanita cantik yang lewat .

"kau tau kakak pembina kendo yang cantik itu , Tashigi katanya mau ditembak ama pendekar pedang juga lo ahh so sweet'' kata orang dibelakang mereka

Lalu orang yang bernama Tashigi itu datang ke arah bangku Zoro dan adik adiknya

"apa kau yang bernama Zoro?" tanya Tashigi

"apa pedulimu?" jawab Zoro cuek

"wah ada gadis cantik" kata Sanji

"aku peduli , kudengar kau adalah pendekar pedang yang handal " kata Tashigi

"kubilang apa pedulimu!'' balas Zoro

"aku ingin menantangmu nanti sepulang sekolah , kalau kau menang kau akan mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau begitu juga sebaliknya setuju" tantang Tashigi

"kalau aku tidak mau?" kata Zoro

"kau harus mau ! Karna jika tidak aku akan mempermalukan adik adikmu didepanmu" balas Tashigi angkuh

Nami yang mendengarnya tadi langsung berang dan ingin menampar Tashigi langsung namun ditahan Zoro

"jangan pernah libatkan adik adikku dalam masalahmu , bajingan ! Jika kau menantangku jangan pernah jadikan adik adik jadi taruhannya karna jika kau melakukannya akan kubunuh kau !'' balas Zoro dingin namun tajam

Nyali Tashigi langsung ciut tapi ia tetap stay cool

"jadi kau terima tantanganku!'' kata Tashigi agak gugup

"karna kau sudah membawa bawa nama adik adikku apa boleh buat . Sepertinya keberuntungan berpihak padamu!''

Sepulang sekolah ramai murid yang berkumpul di gedung olahraga untuk melihat pertandingan Zoro dan Tashigi

"apa si marimo itu akan baik baik saja?" tanya Sanji

"pasti , dia pasti akan baik baik saja tidak usa khawatir dia itu sangat ahli bermain pedang'' Nami mencoba menenangkan diri

Tashigi memulai serangan , namun ditangkis oleh Zoro , saatnya Zoro yang memulai serangan dan Tashigi langsung tumbang sekali serang

Kemenangan Zoro disambut heboh sama adik adiknya bahkan saat dimobil pun

"Zoro kau hebat tadi saat menyerang Tashigi '' puji Chopper dari bangku belakang

(Biar aku jelasin posisinya , Zoro dan Sanji didepan , Zoro yang menyetir , Nami dan Chopper ditengah serta Luffy dan Ussop paling belakang )

"terimakasih Chopper'' balas Zoro ramah

"tapi aku tak menyangka Tashgi-chan mengancam mu marimo apalagi sampai membawa bawa nama kami" kata Sanji

"ah sudahlah , aku tak peduli jika ada yang menantangku tapi aku tidak terima jika mereka mengancam kalian aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja" Zoro menggeram kesal

Mereka sampai dirumah namun agak telat yang membuat ibunya sedikit panik

"dari mana saja kalian ha? jam segini baru pulang ?ibu kan panik!'' tanya Robin

"tadi aku ada sedikit urusan disekolah bu'' balas Zoro

"ya sudah kalian ganti baju dulu sana baru habis itu makan ya" perintah Robin

Serempak mereka menjawab "baik okaasan "

Mereka ganti baju dikamar masing masing setelah itu turun ke ruang makan diruang makan itu mereka rebutan daging padahal daging yang Robin masak itu cukup banyak

"Luffy sayang jangan ambil jatah adikmu sayang" tegur ibunya lembut

"okaasan Chopper makannya lama sekali"

"tidak apa apa diambil Luffy bu aku dah kenyang" kata Chopper

"Zoro sayang kenapa gak dimakan ha'' tanya ibunya

"gak lapar okaasan!" kata Zoro seadanya

"kau mau okaasan masakkan apa ha?" tanya Robin lembut

"tidak ada okaasan!''

"Nami jangan terlalu banyak makan saus kacang nya kau kan lagi ada jerawat!''

"aku lupa okaasan, habisnya masakan okaasan enak sekali!''

"senang mendengar kalian suka masakan okaasan" Robin berkata dengan senyuman manis

Mereka makan dengan lahap dan karna melihat anak anaknya akrab ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak menghukum anak anak nya ini . Setelah selesai makan , Zoro langsung pergi kekamarnya tanpa makan sedikitpun

"kenapa dengan kakak kalian?" tanya Robin

"tadi disekolah ada yang menantangnya berpedang okaasan, lalu... Ah aku tidak tau lagi okaasan datangi aja kekamarnya" terang Luffy

Robin berniat mendatangi anak sulung nya itu kekamar dengan nampan yang diatasnya ada sepiring nasi dan sepotong steak dan saus kacang

Tok tok tok

"sayang ibu masuk ya "

"masuk saja bu pintunya gak dikunci!''

Robin masuk kekamar meletakkan nampannya di meja dan menghampiri anak sulungnya itu di tempat tidurnya, dan mengelus rambut hijau anaknya itu

"Kau kenapa sayang! Kau sakit?" tanya Robin lembut

"aku baik baik saja okaasan!'' tegas Zoro sambil menggenggam tangan ibunya yang mengelus kepalanya

"lalu kenapa tidak makan ha, kau harus makan sayang?'' bujuk Robin

"aku tidak lapar okaasan''

"kalau begitu , okaasan suapi kau mau''

"boleh okaasan , suapan okaasan kan yang paling nikmat!''

"ya sudah bangun dulu yok biar okaasan suapi!" perintah Robin

Akhirnya Zoro makan disuapi Robin , selesai makan Robin ingin pergi tapi Zoro menahannya

"okaasan mau kemana?" tanya menggenggam tangan Robin

"mengantar nampan ini ke bawah sayang , kenapa?"

"okaasan jangan pergi disini aja biarkan aja nampannya disitu" perintah Zoro

"ya sudah " Robin meletakkan nampannya di meja dan kembali lagi ke tempat tidur anaknya "lalu apa lagi yang kau mau sayang?"

"ibu duduk disini eh tapi pintunya da tertutup kan bu''

"sudah sayang pintunya sudah tertutup"

"okaasan disini " perintah Zoro

Robin mendengarkan ucapan Zoro dan duduk ditempat yang dibilang Zoro lalu Zoro tidur dipangkuan paha ibunya sedangkan Robin mengelus rambut anak sulung kesayannya ini

"okaasan"

"hmm"

"tadi ada yang menantangku main pedang tapi ia mengancam bawa bawa Sanji dan lainnya"

"lalu kau menerimanya sayang?"

"sebernarnya aku malas ibu karna dia wanita tapi karna ia ngancam Sanji dan yang lainnya langsung aku terima bu aku gak terima kalo dia ngancam adik adikku "

"ibu salut sama rasa persaudaraanmu sayang " puji ibunya

"tapi bu aku merasa sebagai pecundang karna hanya menang melawan wanita"

"kamu terlalu sepele dengan wanita sayang jangan terlalu menganggap remeh musuhmu"

"baiklah okaasan seperti apapun tantangan yang kuhadapi didepan untuk menjadi pendekar pedang no 1 didunia aku tidak akan menyepelekannya aku janji" ucap Zoro

"ya sudah kalau gitu okaasan keluar dulu ya okaasan masih punya banyak kerjaan"

Robin keluar dari kamar anak laki lakinya itu sambil membawa nampan yang isinya piring , dibawah terdengar alunan musik yang pastinya dimainkan oleh ayah mertuanya

"wah sepertinya kalian bersenang senang ya''

"heheh iya okaasan, brook ji-chan sangat ahli main musiknya " puji Luffy

"ya sudah kalian lanjut saja senang senangnya , okaasan mau masak camilan"

"okaasan bisa kubantu masak camilannya?" tanya Sanji

"tentu saja sayang"

Didapur

"okaasan mau masak apa?" tanya Sanji

''okaasan mau masak kentang goreng saus keju kau bantu okaasan goreng kentangnya ya Sanji"

"baik okaasan!''

Sanji dengan lihainya mengupas kentang lalu memotongnya panjang panjang setelah itu kemudian menggorengnya sedangkan Robin sibuk mengupas nanas untuk dijadikan jus

25 menit kemudian camilannya selesai ada kentang goreng yang dipinggirnya dikasih berberapa jenis saus ada mayonaise , saus tomat dan saus keju lalu minumnya Robin menjus nanas

"camilannya sudah siap " kata Robin

"wah okaasan buat apa?" tanya Ussop mendekati ibunya

"kentang goreng saus keju dengan jus nanas , oya kalian panggil kakak kalian suruh dia turun kemari ya''

Robin dan keluarganya sedang bersantai di halaman belakang yang ada kolam renangnya

"okaasan aku mau berenang!''

"aku juga okaasan"

"aku juga!''

"ya sudah kalian berenang saja tapi ingat jangan kelamaan nanti kalian sakit"

Serempak mereka bertiga menjawab"baik okaasan!''

Bur mereka bertiga langsung nyebur ke kolam renang

"Wah sepertinya asik aku ikutan ya " kata Nami

"ya mari gabung Nami ini seru sekali!'' teriak Luffy

Dan bur Nami pun langsung nyebur

Jadi kegiatan mereka ini dihalaman belakang

Robin dan Brook sedang menyanyi

Zoro dan Sanji berdebat

Nami, Luffy, Ussop, Chopper sedang berenang

"yohohohohho biarkan aku bawakan lagu ini untuk kalian semua!'' teriak Brook semangat sambil memainkan biolanya

Yohoho yohoho 3x

Binks sake o todekeni yuku yo

Umikaze kimakase namimakase

Shio no mokou de yuuhi mo sawagu

Soraya wa wo kaku

Mereka semua bersenang senang bahkan tidak menyadari kalo Franky sudah ada didekat mereka

"tadaima!''

"touchan pulang !'' seru Luffy girang

"eh sayang sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Robin

"hem kalian sepertinya asik sekali ya sampai tidak melihat aku pulang!'' omel Franky

"sudah ah ganti baju dulu sana baru balik lagi kesini" perintah Robin

"ya ya sayang aku ganti baju dulu ya " cup sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Robin

Pipi Robin langsung merah

"okaasan pipimu merah apa kau marah ? " tanya Luffy dengan polosnya

"yohohoo Robin-san kalian romantis sekali ya!" puji Brook

"ayo anak anak habiskan jus kalian ya " perintah Robin mengalihkan perhatian

"okaasan"

"ya Sanji ada apa?" tanya Robin

"ibu nanti hmn ah aku malu ibu!"

"kalo malu bisikkan saja sama ibu!"

Robin tertawa mendengar permintaan anak nya ini

"nanti okaasan tanya dulu ama touchan ya sayang"

"masa harus nanya ke touchan okaasan kan hanya sebentar aku mintanya gak sampe mengganggu waktu privasi touchan dan okaasan!'' protes Sanji

"sayang ini adalah hak nya touchan jadi mau sebentar atau gak tetep harus tanya touchan'' Robin mencoba menberi pengertian pada anak nya ini

"ada apa ini hmm kenapa bawa bawa nama touchan?" tanya Franky yang tiba tiba muncul disitu

"hmm tidak ada apa apa touchan" balas Sanji

Sekarang mereka posisinya sedang duduk di gazebo yang ada di taman belakang

"hmm sepertinya camilannya enak, aku ambil ya'' kata Franky

"ya ambil saja sayang ini juga jus nya masi ada buat kamu''

"ah Robin kau ini baik sekali"

Saat ini mereka sedang ada di rumah dengan kegiatan masing masing

Zoro, Luffy , Ussop, Chopper sedang main game

Brook dan Franky sedang nonton

Robin, Nami dan Sanji sedang masak makan malam , malam ini Robin masak spaghety aja dengan sisa saus tadi sore .

15 menit makan malam sudah siap tinggal menyusunnya di meja makan

"Nami, panggil ayahmu dan kakekmu makan ya!''

"baik okaasan"

"Sanji kau panggil adik dan kakakmu ya biar ibu saja yang nyusun masakannya "

"baik okaasan!''

Mereka semua sudah ada di meja makan

"ittadkimashu"

Mereka makan dengan hening tapi keheningannya hanya bertahan beberapa menit karna Luffy keburu teriak

"ah aku lupa kalau punya pr MM nanti bantuin aku ya Nami" teriak Luffy

"hmm tapi kau harus bayar 500 bery untuk setiap nomor" ujar Nami

"cih dasar wanita penyihir!'' cibir Zoro

"apa kau bilang, dasar rambut lumut aneh!''

"anak anak tidak baik ribut di meja makan" tegur Franky

"dengarkan kata ayah kalian anak anak" tegur Robin

"iya , maaf okaasan , touchan!''

"sudah sudah lanjutkan makannya''

Selesai makan mereka melanjutkan kegiatannya

Franky berkutat dengan laptop

Brook nonton tv

Zoro dan Chopper main game

Sanji dan Robin bereskan piring

Luffy,Ussop ngerjai pr

Nami ngerjai pr

Setelah selesai bereskan piring , Sanji langsung kekamarnya dan Robin langsung ke perpustakaan yang berada disamping kamar Sanji

Rumah Franky dan Robin memiliki 3 tingkat . Dilantai dasar ada 2 kamar tamu, 3 kamar pelayan dan 2 kamar keluarga serta sebuah ruangan yang menjadi ruang kerja. Serta ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga didepan , dibelakang ada ruang makan , yang tembus dengan kolam renang dapur .

Dilantai 2 hanya ada 5 kamar keluarga dan 1 ruangan untuk perpustakaan kecil.

Dilantai 3 didesain seperti taman untuk keluarga bersantai ..

Disamping dan depan lantai 1 banyak ditanami tanaman hias dan pohon jeruk .

Kamar dilantai dasar ditempati oleh Franky, Robin dan Brook .

Kamar lantai 2 ditempati anak anak nya

Kamar Zoro yang pertama dapat dari tangga, lalu kamar Nami disebrangnya disamping kamar Nami ada kamar Chopper . Disebrang kamar Chopper ada kamar Luffy dan Ussop lalu kamar Sanji ada didepan perpustakaan yang letak perpustakaan itu ada di samping kamar Luffy dan Ussop.

Robin sedang ada diperpustakaanya

Ketika perpustakaannya diketuk

Tok tok tok

"sayang , aku masuk ya"

"ya sayang "

"kau baca buku apa sayang?" tanya Franky

"sejarah! Kau sendiri tumben kesini sayang ada apa?"

"oo iya waktu itu aku naro buku soal mekanik disekitar sini sayang jadi aku mau ambil balek!''

"sebentar biar aku ambilkan bukunya ya!''

Robin ingin pergi mengambil bukunya namun tangannya dipegang sama Franky

"jangan pergi dulu , Robin! " Franky kemudian mencium lembut bibir Robin ciuman itu pun dibalas oleh Robin , sehingga bukan lagi ciuman biasa , Robin menarik kepala Franky untuk memperdalam ciumannya hingga menimbulkan desahan pangutan

Ciuman Franky kini sampai dileher Robin hingga mereka berdua hampir kehabisan oksigen namun tak berniat untuk menghentikannya

"okaasan aku butuh buku..." ucap Sanji yang langsung masuk dan melihat adegan tak pantas

Ciuman mereka terhenti mendengar suara Sanji dengan terengah engah Robin mencoba mencari oksigen sebanyak banyaknya

"eh San hah hah" Robin terngah engah

"hmm tidak jadi bu aku tadi ada yang ketinggalan" kata Sanji sambil berjalan keluar ruangan

Karna Sanji sudah pergi Franky langsung menutup pintunya dan menguncinya

"jadi sayang ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi '' kata Franky dengan menggoda

"gak ah aku mau keluar aku banyak kerjaan" Robin memberontak tapi Franky langsung membekap mulut Robin dengan mulutnya . Robin tak mau membuka mulutnya namun Franky tak habis akal ia menggelitiki perut Robin sehingga mulut Robin terbuka kemudian Franky menyapu semua organ lidah Robin dan adegan selanjutnya hanya mereka yang tau!

Sanji masuk ke kamar abangnya

"ngapain kesini ,tumben! " tanya Zoro sambil main game

"ah Zoro belok kekiri bukan kekanan" teriak Chopper sambil fokus ke stik nya

"hadeh Chopper kau ajak main game orang buta arah pasti kau kalah!'' ejek Sanji

"urusai! Alis sprial" bentak Zoro

"eh kau tau marimo aku ada hal menarik "

"apa ?" tanya Zoro cuek sambil main game "eh Chopper itu tabrakkan yang ada didepanmu" perintah Zoro

"siap komandan"

"ini tentang ayah dan ibu" kata Sanji

Zoro langsung mempause game nya

"Zoro kenapa di pause?" tanya Chopper

"Chopper kau main sendiri saja ya ada hal penting yang mau kami bicarakan dengan Sanji!''

"ya gak asik dong main sendiri"

"kalau gak kau kekamarmu dulu Chopper kerjai pr mu kalo da siap balek kesini main game lagi ya!'' usul Sanji

"ya uda lah tapi janji main kan?"

"iya nanti kita main 3 level sekarang kau kekamarmu dulu ya" bujuk Zoro

Akhirnya Chopper keluar dari kamar Zoro , dan mari kita nguping percakapan Sanji dan Zoro

"aku tadi mau ke perpus ngambil buku resep Nusantara " jelas Sanji

"terus apa hubungannya dengan ayah dan ibu?'' tanya Zoro

"pas aku masuk aku melihat okaasan itu ciuman ama touchan aku aja tadi mau muntah melihatnya"

"apa ! Touchan okaasan ciuman?!'' pekik Zoro

"pelankan suara mu bodoh ! Sekarang mereka ada 1 ruangan setelah kamar ini " jelas Sanji

"astaga apa yang harus kulakukan? Bantu aku alis spiral!''

"emang kenapa sih kw heboh touchan dan okaasan ciuman? Kan biasa suami istri!'' tanya Sanji

"masalahnya aku menyukai okaasan!'' terang Zoro

"apa! Kau sudah gila ha bagaimana mungkin kau mencintai orang yang telah melahirkanmu bagaimana kau jatuh cinta dengan orang itu ha?" bentak Sanji

"namanya juga cinta !'' balas Zoro

"baka! Dia itu ibumu kau satu darah dengan dia '' bentak Sanji

"sudah kubilang , kalo namanya Cinta tak ada batasan darah , usia !'' balas Zoro

"itu bukan cinta itu namanya kegilaan!'' balas Sanji

"bantu aku alis spiral agar aku bisa membuat okaasan jatuh cinta padaku!'' perintah Zoro

"kau sudah gila marimo!'' bentak Sanji

"kau mau bantu atau tidak ?" tanya Zoro

"aku tidak mau! Menolong hal aneh seperti itu"

"ya sudah kalo gak mau biar aku saja yang bertindak sendiri!''

"kau sudah gila marimo aho!'' bentak Sanji

"kau mau bentak bentak aku berapa kali pun yang namanya cinta itu buta"

"cih apa yang kau tau tentang cinta ha!''

"seperti yang aku rasakan dengan ibu!''

"gila"

"biarin "

"lama lama aku disini bisa bikin aku stres tau tidak!''

Sanji pergi dari kamar abangnya ia gak tau lagi mau pergi kemana akhirnya pilihan terakhirnya itu di kamarnya yang sebrang sebrangan dengan perpustakaan , aneh ia melihat pintu perpus terbuka dan ia berniat masuk.

Tak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama ia mengetuk pintu

Tok tok tok

"okaasan'' panggil Sanji

"Sanji masuk saja ibu didalam kok!"

Sanji menghampiri ibunya di rak ketiga

"hmmm okaaaaaasan hmm a...ak..aku mau nanya boleh gak?'' tanya Sanji

"mau nanya apa sayang?" tanya Robin

Sanji melihat penampilan okaasan nya ini yang sangat berantakan rambutnya acak acak an dan bajunya habis basah mungkin karna keringat

"hmm apa okaasan baik baik saja , okaasan terlihat berantakan!'' Sanji prihatin

"tidak apa apa sayang , okaasan ah kau tau la okaasan kenapa hmm"

"hee iiya okaasan , dan hmmm a hmm ini hmm aku hmmmm "

"kamu kenapa Sanji ha mau minta apa?"

"yang ttttttt adi sore okaasan , boleh gak?" tanya Sanji gugup

"oooo ya uda nanti jam tidur okaasan penuhi ya sayang" ujar Robin lembut

"wah benarkah okaasan?" tanya Sanji girang

"ya bahkan kalau kau mau sampe pagi okaasan akan lakukan!''

"ya okaasan aku mau sampe pagi! Arigatou okaasan"

Sanji memeluk Robin sangkin senangnya , Robin tentu saja membalas anak keduanya ini

"o ya kau bisa tolong okaasan sebentar?"

"tolong apa okaasan?"

"kau tadi da kunci pintu nya belum? Kalau belum kunci dulu pintunya gih''

Sanji menuruti apa kata okaasan nya ia mengunci pintu perpustakaan

"sudah okaasan "

"tolong bantu pijit okaasan ya " Robin memberi sebotol lotion pada Sanji

Sanji mulai menaruh lotion ke tangan nya dan mulai memijit tubuh okaasannya

"okaasan jangan tidur ya ingat janji okaasan!'' perintah Sanji

"iya sayang!''

"o ya okaasan , touchan mana kok gak nampak lagi disini" tanya Sanji

"okaasan malu menceritakannya " kata Robin "heh Sanji pijatanmu enak sekali" puji Robin

Posisi mereka saat ini Robin telungkup di sofa perpustakaan dengan posisi punggung telanjang

"okaasan kulitmu halus sekali" puji Sanji sesekali Sanji iseng menyentuh pinggiran buah okaasan nya

"eh apa itu tangannya da mulai iseng ya '' goda Robin

"hehehe naluri lelaki okaasan!''

"naluri lelaki tapi mau juga kan" goda Robin lagi

"ih okaasan apaan sih ah" wajah Sanji memerah

"fufufufu tidak apa apa sayang itu normal kok!'' kata Robin

"eh tapi kan salah jika membicarakan ini dengan ibu!''

"hehehe iya ! Sudah ah pijatannya tolong kancingkan tali bra ibu ya sayang !'' perintah Robin

"usia ibu berapa sih ?''

"40 kenapa sayang!?"

"40? " pekik Sanji "tapi kulit okaasan halus sekali dan buah okaasan kencang sekali " kata Sanji

"kau mau coba Sanji?"

"coba apa okaasan?"

Robin membisikkan sesuatu

"buah okaasan'' bisik Robin dengan nada sensual

"ih okaasan ini ada ada aja'' pekik Sanji

"fufufu kau sudah dewasa ya sayang" kata Robin sambil mengusap dagu anaknya sambil tersenyum

"ah okaasan ini sudah ah aku mau keluar" Sanji keluar dari ruangan perpustakaan kemudian masuk lagi

"okaasan aku butuh buku resep Nusantara buat bahan ujian besok" kata Sanji

"ambil la di rak ke 2 paling atas"

Sanji langsung menuju rak yang dibilang ibunya

"okaasan okaasan" Zoro teriak manggil ibunya ke perpustakaan

"ada apa sayang? Kok teriak teriak malam malam gini?"

"kata Chopper dia butuh buku biologi!''

"Sanji sayang ambilkan buku Biologi kelas 8 disamping buku mu sayang!'' teriak Robin

"alis spiral ada disini okaasan?"

"aku mendengar perkataan mu marimo !''

Sanji sudah ada didepan Zoro dan ibunya dengan 2 buah buku

"nah ini buku biologi nya!''

"hmm"

Zoro langsung pergi keluar begitu juga dengan Sanji . Sedangkan Robin masih membaca buku nya di perpustakaan .

Tak terasa sudah 2 jam Robin duduk membaca buku di perpustakaan ia mulai merasa kedinginan dengan AC yang terus menyala di perpustakaan

Robin melirik jam yang ada disana

"eh sudah jam 09.00 pm ini waktunya anak anak untuk tidur"

Robin pergi ke kamar anak anak nya memastikan mereka sudah tidur tapi apa yang dilihatnya , ia pergi ke kamar Nami , Nami masi asik chatingan dengan seseorang.

"Nami ini waktunya tidur!''

"iya okaasan ini mau tidur selamat malam okaasan''

"malam Nami mimpi indah sayang!"

Robin pergi ke kamar Luffy dan Ussop mereka tidak ada di kamarnya ia pergi lagi ke kamar Chopper , Chopper juga tidak ada di kamarnya . Ia pergi ke kamar Zoro rupanya disana mereka semua main game

"hadeh da malam ni kok asik kali main game nya !'' sindir Robin yang berdiri di pintu

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah Robin,

"heheh selamat malam okaasan!'' kata Luffy cengengesan

"malam Luffy sayang ini sudah malam waktunya tidur "

"ah sedikit lagi okaasan sudah mau selesai ini!" mohon Ussop

"ya sudah okaasan tunggu 10 menit lagi harus sudah tidur ya!''

Mereka hanya tersenyum tanda setuju

Robin ia turun ke bawah menjumpai suaminya yang ada diruang kerja

Tok tok


End file.
